


How Do You Say...

by aam5ever



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute!Link, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Link struggled with words, but as he approached Sidon, some unexpected words came tumbling out of his mouth.





	How Do You Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve had this fic stashed away for a while, but since BOTW has been out for a bit now, I figured it was time to post! uwu

How could he put this over calmly?

Link’s supplies clanked together as he walked through the underbrush, head in the clouds when they should have been more focused on the scene around him. He barely could stop a moblin from sneaking up on him, taking care of the offensive creature with switch movements and precise jabs.

After he collected the spoils of battle, his mind wandered once more. What should he do about his situation? Link knew that somewhere, right by the edge of the water, Sidon would be standing and waiting for him. He wanted to prepare what he had to say, but in all honesty, when was the last time he said anything? 

Being a private listening type, the young hero found himself in a conundrum. The need to express just how meaningful Sidon was to him was persistent, yet the faulty tongue he was damned with remained. It wasn't that he couldn't speak; Zelda, within his memories, had spoken to him before. The main problem was the anxiety that came with it, the thought process that would make him tongue tied and mute. Thinking of even speaking to the Zora about this was... stressful.

However, he could see him through the tree line now. Red skin, glistening with excess water, was apparent in contrast to the greenery. Link swallowed, stomach going into knots. He had to will himself to take slow, steady steps out from the cover behind the trees, and already he could see Sidon perking up.

Gods, what was he going to say to him?

“Ah, the Hylian meets me yet again! What an honor.” Standing at full height, Sidon did tower over Link. It did nothing to quell the nervousness that lie within him. 

Unfortunately, Sidon could sense it. His smile drooped into a look of curiosity. “You seem troubled, what is it?”

There was a seizing terror that took Link for a moment. He took a sharp breath, hands tightening into fists and a struggling expression appearing on his face. Sidon, unsure what this could he, quickly said, “Don't force yourself! Please, you don't have to tell me.” Link appeared to be near tears.

Finally, his mouth opened. For the first time in what felt like forever, Link spoke. His words were quiet and staccato. “I- I.. I love you.” 

There was a beat of silence between the two. Link’s face went red, because he absolutely did not mean to say something as intimate as that. It had just come out, and now he couldn't even begin to rectify it.

About to walk away and consider this a trial run gone wrong, he felt large arms wrap around him and pick him up. “Oh, Link! I appreciate you as well!” He said in such a cheerful, wonderful tone. Link was about ready to faint from embarrassment beforehand, but now it was a sudden warmth that spread across his chest that made him feel like nothing else could. 

Once he put him down, Sidon put a hand on his shoulder and softly said, “I love you too, Link.” 

Link’s eyes lit up, followed by a bright smile. He had a feeling they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
